


A Laughable Scheme

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Claude wants to know if Dimitri's ticklish. His scheme backfires.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	A Laughable Scheme

“AH!” Dimitri jumped, startled by a sudden jab to his side. The quill he’d been using promptly snapped in his grip, falling to pieces before he whipped around. The young prince was stunned to find the leader of the Golden Deer grinning back at him.

“How goes the studying?” Claude asked casually, hands folded behind his head.

“It’s progressing,” Dimitri replied, though he continued staring at Claude in confusion. “Is there something you needed? You could have called my name.”

“Actually, I did, but you didn’t seem to hear me. Figured the hands-on approach would work a bit better.”

Did he really? Had Dimitri simply been too absorbed in his notes to notice?

Deciding it was a reasonable enough explanation, Dimitri bowed his head.

“My apologies, then. How may I help you, Claude?”

A quick exchanging of lesson materials later, the incident was all but forgotten.

* * *

“I believe you’re supposed to take two steps forward, then one step back… Like this perhaps?”

Dimitri fumbled as he spoke, hesitant in his dancing. The only thing he was even less certain of in that moment was his ability to instruct.

Goddess only knew what had led Claude to asking _him_ of all people for help.

“You were picked for the White Heron Cup, too, right? That means we’re in this together. I’ve never taken part in any of these stuffy noble dances, so it’ll be a learning experience for us both!” Claude beamed. 

Dimitri didn’t know how Claude was so relaxed even as they waltzed together, the two of them swaying hand-in-hand with little space left in-between.

“Now then, where was I supposed to put my other hand again? Right about… here?”

_“Hah!”_ Dimitri gasped, immediately jerking backwards at the sensation of squeezing against his ribs. However, with his arms still around Claude, it was only a matter of seconds before they both lost their balance and toppled into the grass.

“Claude…” 

“Yes, your Princeliness?” 

“Was that intentional?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

Looking far too comfortable sprawled out on top of him, Claude smiled, revealing nothing as Dimitri frowned.

* * *

“So, I just have to make your back hit the ground?” Claude questioned, already in a battle stance. 

“Yes, and I promise to hold back my strength to make it a fair fight,” Dimitri answered. “Of course, you’ll be the loser if I pin you down first.”

“Fair enough,” Claude shrugged, and so the match began.

…and ended before either of them could even consider breaking a sweat.

“I win,” Dimitri announced, a rare glint of smugness in his eyes.

“…You cheated,” Claude deduced upon realizing he’d been tricked.

“Whatever do you mean?” Dimitri shot back, and even though he knew he was in a vulnerable position, Claude couldn’t help but be impressed by the cleverness.

“Well then, what do you plan to do now that you have me captive?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“First things first…” Dimitri’s free hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped around Claude’s wrists, migrated downwards. “What was it you were doing before? Those two times you tried to feign innocence.”

Claude’s eyes widened.

“Now, now, let’s not do anything hasty. Dimitri? H-Hey… DIMIHEHEHAHA!”

Bursting into laughter before he could finish his entreaty, Claude hid his face against his arm, hoping to muffle his reaction even as jolts of ticklishness threatened to overwhelm him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t retaliate?” Dimitri wondered aloud, poking and prodding at Claude’s stomach through his shirt. “Or maybe you assumed I wouldn’t even notice what you were up to,” he theorized, kneading at Claude’s unprotected flanks.

“OHOHOKAHAHAHAY! I GEHEHEDDIT AHAHAHALREADEHEHEHEE!”

“Hm, are you blushing?”

It was an honest observation rather than a tease, yet it still served to make Claude’s cheeks burn brighter.

“NOHOHOHOHO!” he denied through hysterics.

Things only got worse when the tickling moved to his ribs.

“EHEHEHEHEHEEK! W-WAHAHAHAIT! DOHOHON’T!”

“Ah, so that’s why you targeted this spot last time.”

“EHENOHOHOHOUGH! P-PLEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!”

Ever the gentle soul, Dimitri chose then to show mercy, removing his fingers from where they’d been digging into Claude’s ribcage. 

Before long, the prince was back on his feet, offering a hand to his exhausted companion.

“Are you alright?”

Picking up the pieces of his shattered dignity, Claude sighed, accepting the aid.

“Swear you’ll never speak of this again, and I’m golden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
